totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
My mamy doświadczenie, a im pozostaje tylko nadzieja
Totalna Porażka: Przetrwaj, Przechytrz, Ograj O'''dcinek 1 '- '''M'y m'amy '''d'oświadczenie, '''a i'm '''p'ozostaje 't'ylko 'n'adzieja --------------------- Kamera pokazuje Chrisa siedzącego w helikopterze, który właśnie przelatywał nad morzem. 'Chris: '''Znajdujemy się nad oszałamiającymi wodami wysp Fiji. Jest to miejsce znane z kanibalizmu, niesamowitych raf koralowych oraz potężnych wojowników. To miejsce spektakularnego życia podwodnego i niezbadanych terenów. W grze weźmie udział szesnastu zawodników, ośmiu z nich brało już wcześniej udział w Totalnej Porażce i wracają po więcej! Druga ósemka z kolei przeżyje przygodę, która może wstrząsnąć ich życiem na dobre. Nikt z nich nie otrzymał żadnej informacji dotyczącej gry. Strach przed nieznanym jest tak silny, że niektórzy zawodnicy z pewnością nie mogą już wytrzymać, czekając na początek rywalizacji. Powracamy do programu w nieco innej formie - teraz liczy się nie tylko wygrana, ale i również przetrwanie! Wszyscy są zdani na swoje własne zdolności survivalu. Sami będą musieli zapewnić sobie bezpieczeństwo i pożywienie. Rezydować będziemy na wyspie, na której znajduje się mnóstwo śmiertelnie jadowitych węży, nieodpartych chmar insektów, ciężkich warunków pogodowych i klimatycznych oraz niebezpiecznych dzikich zwierząt. Tym razem, w grze umieszczone zostaną Ukryte Totemy Nietykalności, które skomplikują rozgrywkę, jak nigdy dotąd. 39 dni, 16 zawodników, 1 zwycięzca! > ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ < ''> Randomowa piosenka na intro < thumb|center|335 px > ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ < Day 1 - Rozpoczęcie gry Zawodnicy płynęli na wyspę w dwóch łodziach. W jednej było ośmiu zawodników aka starych wyjadaczy Totalnej Porażki, a w drugiej sami nowi ludzie, którzy jak dotąd mogli Totalną Porażkę jedynie obejrzeć w telewizji. Kamera skupia się najpierw na uczestnikach w pierwszej łodzi. Zaczyna po kolei wszystkich pokazywać. Najpierw skupia się na Noah. 'Noah (zwierzenie): '''Więc, nieważne w jakim programie byłem, to i tak kończyłem wykopany stamtąd. Wszędzie właściwie się zgłaszałem z Owenem i mam wrażenie, że to przez niego, no, ale tutaj go nie ma. Co jest też małą zaletą, bo nie zostanę tym razem zagazowany. ''Następnie skupia się na Courtney. 'Courtney (zwierzenie): '''To już będzie, hm, piąty raz, kiedy biorę udział w tym show. Pewnie sobie myślicie, że "o nie, to znowu ta świruska" (''zaczyna robić głupie miny i gestylulować). Chcę wam tylko powiedzieć, że tym razem nie będę się hamować. Będę grała, by wygrać. Teraz, to ja wygram! Wszyscy, którzy w to nie wierzą, jeszcze tego gorzko pożałują! Kolejne ujęcie jest na Dakotę. 'Dakota (zwierzenie): '''Mój tatuś znalazł pewnego naukowca, który mnie odmutował, no i... hihi, tutaj jestem! Normalnie, to bym się tu nie zgłaszała, bo tatuś by mi po prostu załatwił jakieś show o moim życiu, no, ale cała kasa naszej rodziny została wydana na mnie! Jak jeszcze nie wiecie o co chodzi, to wam podpowiem, że chodzi o to odmutowanie mnie! Muszę wygrać, bo tata mnie zabije! ''Później kamera skierowała się na Scotta. 'Scott (zwierzenie): '''Może i za każdym razem gdy grałem, to dawałem strasznej plamy... ale tym razem będzie inaczej! Wszyscy myślą, że wiedzą lepiej od innych jak wygrać tę grę, ale tak naprawdę to ja wiem, jak wszystkich pokonać! ''Po nim, ujęcie skierowało się na siedzące obok siebie Katie i Sadie, trzymające się za siebie. 'Sadie (zwierzenie): '''Ooo rajuuuuśkuuu! Jestem taka szczęśliwa, że znowu z Katie możemy wspólnie wziąć udział w Totalnej Porażce! Przeżyłyśmy razem mnóstwo ciężkich chwil przez ten program, ale tak sobie myślę, że dzięki temu jesteśmy jeszcze bliżej! Mamy zamiar się dobrze bawić... i przy okazji wszystkich pokonać! Weee! ''Kamera następnie skierowała się na łódź nowych zawodników. Najpierw kamera ukazała Bobby'ego. 'Bobby (zwierzenie): '''Noo, cóż... Cześć, jestem Bobby! Pewnie mnie nie znacie... Ale to nic! W sumie to zgłosiłem się do tego programu żeby poznać nowych, wspaniałych ludzi i przeżyć przygodę życia! Jak to oni mówili? A, tak! Carpe Diem! ''W drugim ujęciu pokazano dosyć wyzywająco ubraną dziewczynę z okularami przeciwsłonecznymi. 'Kaylee (zwierzenie): '''Heeej wszystkim, tutaj Kaylee! Myślę, że niektórzy się tutaj zgłosili, aby przeżyć przygodę życia, poznać nowych ludzi, wypromować siebie... ale, hej, jedyne co się tak naprawdę liczy w tej grze, to kasa. Dlatego nie mam zamiaru sprzątnąć mojej wygranej komuś, kto nawet tak naprawdę tego nie potrzebuje. Jeśli będzie trzeba, to wykoszę ich jeden po drugim. Bez litości. '''Langston (zwierzenie): '''Tak naprawdę jako jedyny tutaj mam mózg i najlepszą strategię. Założę się, że każdy będzie chciał założyć ze mną sojusz. Ale mnie to pasuje! W końcu każdy kretyn, który da się Tobie wykorzystać, jest jednym szczebelkiem wyżej do zwycięstwa. Rozwalę tę grę jak jackpota! ''Kolejną ukazano siedzącą blondynkę, która miała wyraz twarzy, jakby była najpoważniejszym człowiekiem na świecie. Zmierzyła wszystkich swoimi oczami. 'Milyn (zwierzenie): '''Yaaay! Jestem w telewizji! <3 (''zaczyna klaskać) Po jakimś czasie, łódź z nowicjuszami dopłynęła do brzegu. Chris z Chefem Hatchetem czekali już na nich. Na twarzach nowoprzybyłych można było zobaczyć ekscytację i radość, na niektórych z kolei powagę i skupienie. Podeszli i stanęli przed parą prowadzących. '''Chris: '''Siemka, ''nowi'' ! 'Nowicjusze: '''Cześć Chris! '''Chris: '''Jak tam emocje przed rozpocząciem gry? '''Nowicjusze: '''Dobrze/W porządku/Okej! '''Troy: '''Trochę nas tu... mało? '''Tanisha: '''Yyy, geniuszu, bo zaraz pewnie przypłynie drugi statek z nowymi! ''Chris zaczął chichotać pod nosem, co przykuło uwagę pozostałych. 'Tanisha: '''Z czego się tak brechtasz, biały złamasie!? '''Chris: '''Bez tej agresji, moja... droga! Ale dobrze, nie jesteśmy tutaj na pogawędki i herbatkę. Brawo, Troy, za spostrzegawczość. Jest was mało. Ale to nie jest przypadek! Dlaczego? Ponieważ... niespodzianka! ''Nieoczekiwanie dopłynął drugi statek. Nowicjusze skierowali swoje spojrzenia w jego kierunku. 'Chris: '''Przywitajcie... Weteranów Totalnej Porażki! ''Ze statku po kolei zaczęły wychodzić następujące osoby. Wśród większości nowicjuszy zaczęła stwarzać się euforia. '' '''Chris: '''Oto nadchodzą... Courtney! Scott! Noah! ''Wspomnieni zawodnicy wyszli z pokładu i zaczęli iść w kierunku pozostałych. Nowicjusze przywitali ich sporymi oklaskami oraz wiwatem, Courtney pomahała w ich kierunku, a Noah nawet uśmiechnął się do wszystkich. 'Chris: '''Shawn oraz Dakota! ''Podeszli do reszty grupy. Nowicjusze ich również przywitali bardzo długimi oklaskami. Dakota idąc zaczęła wszystkim mahać, posłała buziaczki, puściła oczko. Shawn tylko udał się tam, gdzie ma iść. 'Chris: '''Patrzcie! Katie i Sadie mają znajomego w oddziale od castingów! ''Katie i Sadie wybiegły ze statku, przytuliły się i zaczęły do wszystkich szczerzyć. Wśród nowicjuszów wciąż trwała euforia. 'Chris: '''Oraz... Harold! ''Harold spokojnie opuścił pokład. Idąc do pozostałych, zaczął do wszystkich mahać. Przywitały go tylko nieliczne, ciche oklaski. 'Maddie: '''Kto to jest? '''Langston: '''Nie wiem. '''Chris: '''A więc... Witam was wszystkich, w Totalnej Porażce: Przetrwaj, Przechytrz, Ograj! Zanim zaczniemy, muszę ogłosić wam parę "malutkich" zwrotów akcji na ten sezon... '''Noah: '''No niech to. Tylko nie to. Robimy po prostu pod siebie ze strachu. Co takiego upokarzającego i uprzykrzającego życie wymyśliłeś tym razem? '''Shawn: '''Niech zgadnę, będziemy musieli sami radzić sobie w dziczy, polować i w ogóóóle? ''Przewrócił oczami. 'Chris: '''Dokładnie tak. '''Wszyscy: 'Że co?! 'Chris: '''W tym sezonie odejdziemy nieco o starej formuły naszego programu. Znajdujecie się teraz wszyscy na wyspie Vanua Levu, drugiej największej wyspie Fiji. Tak jak w Totalnej Porażce na Wyspie Pahkitew: nie będziecie mieli już gotowych domków. Będziecie musieli je sami zbudować. ''Parę osób nieco zdziwionych, popatrzyło się po wszystkich. 'Chris: '''W poprzednich sezonach, liczył się spryt, siła, strategia oraz popularność. Tutaj, liczy się przede wszystkim umiejętność PRZETRWANIA. Jeśli nie będziecie potrafili sobie sami poradzić w dziczy, to wykopiecie samych siebie z gry już po paru dniach! To, co powinniście wiedzieć, to między innymi jak rozpalić własnoręcznie ognisko, jak zbudować szałas, jak samemu zrobić niektóre narzędzia, jak polować - a przynajmniej na to, co jest zjadliwe. W tej grze, do końca pozostaną jedynie najsilniejsi. '''Courtney: '''Zaraz, zaraz. W kontrakcie nie było żadnych wzmianek o survivalu! Moi prawnicy-- '''Chris: '''Twoi prawnicy nie mogą niczego zrobić, ponieważ wszystko zostało wypisane drobnym maczkiem, blisko podpisu. '''Courtney: '''A-al, no, przecież... Tak nie wolno! '''Chris: '''Wszystko wolno, ale niczego nie można... chyba, że chodzi o mnie. Hehe. Wracając do zasad, w tym sezonie nie będzie Ceremonii Rozdawania Pianek. Zamiast tego, będą Rady Plemienne. Jak się można domyślić, będą na nie chodzić najsłabsze drużyny. A, no i w tym sezonie nie będzie pianek. ''Gdzieś w oddali słychać Owena krzyczącego NIEEEEEEEEEE...! 'Chris: '''Spędzicie tutaj 39 dni, ostatniego dnia rozstrzygnie się ostateczna walka w finale o to, kto zostanie zwycięzcą. Są jakieś pytania? Nicniesłyszęiniewidzęniemapytańżadnyyych! To co, pora zaczynać oficjalnie grę! ''Wszyscy zawodnicy podekscytowali się. 'Chris: '''Jak pewnie widzicie, jest was szesnastu. Z czego ośmiu jest całkiem świeżych, a pozostała ósemka to już dobrze znani zawodnicy, którzy biorą udział w każdych następnych sezonach Totalnej Porażki jakby to była jakaś Moda na Sukces. Chcecie wiedzieć jaki jest twist na ten sezon? '''Troy: '''Będzie podział na nowicjuszy i weteranów? '''Chris: '''Niet, źle! A więc... Zostaniecie podzieleni nie na dwa, nie trzy, A CZTERY rywalizujące ze sobą zespoły. W każdym będzie dwóch nowych graczy oraz dwóch powracających. ''Zdziwienie wokół wszystkich. 'Chris: '''Powiedzmy, że weterani będą mieli za zadanie pokazać wam, jak wygląda Totalna Porażka z perspektyw zawodnika, będą musieli pokazać wam, jak dążyć do zwycięstwa. Ale... to już będzie wasza decyzja, czy wolicie ich zachować na dłużej i móc pracować pod ich skrzydłami doświadczenia, czy może będziecie woleli wyeliminować ich jak najszybciej, za bycie sporym zagrożeniem... A zresztą, nie będę wam psuć zabawy! Czas wylosować opaski z kolorem drużyny dla każdego z was. ''Chef znikąd wyjął tacę z woreczkami, które zawodnicy losowali. W każdym woreczku była jedna opaska. 'Scott: '''Kto z was też ma kolor zielony? '''Maddie: '''Ja mam. '''Dakota: '... Ja też, ale wolałabym pomarańcz, żeby podkreślał mój kolor oczu. Ten jest taki passe! 'Troy: '''Ja też mam zielony. '''Scott: '''Okeeej! Więc widocznie będziemy razem współpracować! Razem na pewno wygramy wszystkie zadania! '''Scott (zwierzenie): '''Szczerze mówiąc, to cieszę się, że mam taką a nie inną drużynę... Muahaha! No bo, serio. Dakotę znam z mojego sezonu i orłem inteligencji to ona nie była. A ci nowi? Jakaś buntowniczka czy tam awanturnica, i jakiś wielki "samoootnik". Nie muszę się nic martwić, że odpadnę, bo bez zwątpienia będą mnie chcieli zatrzymać na długo. '''Katie: '''Oh, oh! Ja mam taki śmieszny szaraworóżowy! '''Sadie: '''Coooo? Ale ja... ja mam fioletowy! '''Chris: '''A więc... Zrobiło się drobne zamieszanie i... Kolor żółty! Czyli Tanisha i Bobby będą mieli okazję zagrać razem z Courtney oraz Shawnem! Razem utworzycie drużynę o nazwie... thumb|left|174px '''Tanisha (zwierzenie): '''Yo, nie martwię się niczym, bo mamy w drużynie tą całą Courtney i Shawna, którzy są dosyć ogarniętymi ludźmi i ogarniają ten cały surviwirowalblablabla i te inne pierdoły do ogarnięcia. Więc no muszę powiedzieć, że czuję się okay, o ile nie zaczną się rządzić i rozstawiać mnie po kątach. Jak tak to, róbta co chceta, mnie w to graj. '''Chris: '''Ustawcie się po tej stronie, a tymczasem... Kolor zielony, jak już wiemy, Troy i Maddie stworzą jeden team z Dakotą i Scottem! Wasza drużyna będzie nazywać się... thumb|left|144px '''Chris: '''Wy idźcie się ustawić po tej stronie. Kolejną drużynę utworzą Zane i Milyn, która zawiązała opaskę w złą stronę... '''Milyn: '''Upssiii! Już poprawiam! ''Zaczęła szybko wiązać opaskę od nowa. 'Chris: '''Zane i Milyn kolejną drużynę, jak mówiłem, utworzą z Sadie i Noah! ''Milyn zaczęła klaskać i chciała przytulić Sadie, ale kiedy do niej podbiegła, potknęła się i poleciała na nią. Jej włosy zaklinowały się w dekolcie Sadie. 'Sadie: '''Co ty sobie wyobrażasz żeby tak robić!? '''Katie: '''Sadie... :( '''Sadie: '''Ka-Katie! Już do ciebie idę! ;( Idź ty babo stąd! ''Odepchnęła Milyn od siebie. '' '''Milyn: '''OMGGG przez ciebie mi rzęsa odpadła!!! ''Zaczęła jej szukać po ziemi. 'Zane i Noah: '''Z kim ja będę w drużynie... '''Sadie: '''Katie! Nie przeżyję bez ciebie w drużynie! ;( Wiem! Zrezygnujmy razem z gry, albo coś! '''Katie: '''Sadie, ja... ja też... Ale... Nie! Sadie, zobacz. Nie możemy tym razem dać plamy! Musimy sobie poradzić! ''Zaczęła nią trząść. 'Sadie: '''Katie..? '''Katie: '''Tym razem wygramy! Musisz mi obiecać, że będziesz silna i postarasz się pomóc twojej drużynie! Poza tym, będziemy przecież razem tylko w różnych drużynach! Poradzisz sobie, wierzę w ciebie! '''Sadie: '''Katie... no, dobrze. Spróbuję. ''Przytuliły się. 'Shawn: '''Aż rzygłem. '''Chris: '''Okej, więc... Milyn, Zane, Sadie oraz Noah utworzą zespół... thumb|left|150px '''Sadie (zwierzenie): '''Nie wiem jak ja przeżyję bez Katie... (''zaczęła płakać) Wiem, że chce, abym była silna i wygrała i w ogóle... Ale bez niej jestem taka, no, nie w całości! Nie będę sobą tak troszeczkę do końca! Sama pewnie nie wygram, ale przynajmniej spróbuję zrobić to, o co prosiła. ' ''Milyn zrobiła zdjęcia na Instagrama. 'Milyn: '"Survivors... redi! <3 Takie tam z programu! ;* :))". 'Chef: '''Głupa dziewucha... ''Zabrał jej telefon, a z torebki wziął pozostałe trzydzieści osiem komórek i skonfiskował. 'Milyn: '''Ale co ty robisz!? Kto ci pozwolił!? '''Chris: '''Zasady programu jasno mówią, że nie wolno mieć ze sobą żadnego sprzętu elektronicznego. '''Milyn: '''A-ale ja nie przeżyję tak! Moi followersi!!! '''Dakota: '''Nie martw się kochana, ja też wiem jak to jest! W moim sezonie też mi cały czas zabierali telefony... ''Zrobiła fochniętą minę. '''CDN '''niedługo. Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Przetrwaj, Przechytrz, Ograj (Odcinki)